


Transitions, still

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Link practises.





	Transitions, still

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: the kind of fears that go through your head when you're about to come out to someone.

She feels like she should tell someone, but the thought of telling Isha is terrifying.

Maybe she can tell her old friends. The old Champions are... dead: even if they don't like who she is now, there's not much they can do. Yes, their spirits have given her comfort in her new quest, but if she needs to, she can do without them.

She practises, climbing a sheer cliff above a sunlit lake. She practises, running through pouring rain. She practises, wading through knee-high snow.

Words are not her strength, but maybe she can say these: "I am a woman."


End file.
